


Little Red Dot

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bossy barry, prompts, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Ross are setting up to record some episodes for Steam Train and Ross gets impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dot

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! Someone asked for some recording/teasing and oops it turned into this! Still have a ton of requests to fill so be on the lookout for those :) please leave me a comment or drop me a line on tumblr :D

“Ross what the fuck are you doing?”

Ross looks up at Barry from his position on the couch. He’s laying on his stomach, using his hand to hold up his head. His other hand is extended towards Barry’s stomach.

“Poking your belly, Bar. What’s it look like I’m doing?”

Barry sighs, focusing his attention back on the screen. He’s trying to set up the game they’re going to be playing for Steam Train. It’s been a while since they’ve played a game, just the two of them, and Barry has to admit that he’s missed the one-on-one time with Ross...even though he’s being a pest right now.

“I don’t know why I even ask.”

Ross keeps poking at Barry’s stomach, making tiny ‘boop’ noises and giggling while he does it. As fucking annoying as it is, it’s also really cute, and Barry tries to hide a smile. The game file is giving him trouble so he keeps his focus on it. Apparently Ross isn’t having it, and he crawls into Barry’s lap, his big baby blues still so bright, even in the dim light of the room. He furrows his brow, and whines when Barry doesn’t look down for a few seconds. Barry cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Ross, did you eat too much sugar or something? Or maybe your milk was laced with something, cause you’re acting super weird right now, buddy.”

Ross reaches up to Barry’s face, placing a hand on either side of it and smooshing his cheeks together.

“Wow Ross you are so handsome and talented. I just love playing games with you and boy you are just so fun to be around. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

Ross moves Barry’s cheeks to make it look like he’s talking, and Barry looks back down at him.

“Are you done, Ross?”

Barry’s voice is muddled because Ross is still holding his cheeks together, and he seems to be getting one hell of a kick out of it. He holds his hands there while he laughs, his eyes tearing up a bit. Barry grabs Ross’ hands in his, pulling them away from his face. He tries to look and sound as serious as possible, which under the circumstances is actually a little difficult.

“Ross, I need to focus on this right now, ok? I’ll play with you in a minute.”

Ross’ lips part slightly and he raises his eyebrows - a perfect picture of surprised innocence. If the lighting was a little better, Barry might have noticed the deep red color that’s overtaking Ross’ cheeks. He licks his lips, his eyes scanning Barry’s.

“What’re you gonna do about it? What if I just keep fucking with you? You gonna get mad? Spank me and send me to my room?”

Barry purses his lips and sighs, deciding to really take charge of the situation. He pulls Ross by his wrists, making him sit on his lap, their faces inches apart. Barry has a stern look in his eyes, and his voice is crisp and full of authority.

“You’ll do what I tell you, Ross, or I’ll find someone else to replace you on the show. Maybe I’ll see if Brian wants to permanently take your place.”

Ross doesn’t respond, save for a small noise from the back of his throat. He squirms a little under Barry’s grip, but doesn’t try to pull away. Barry takes this as a good sign and decides to keep going with this little game - after all, Ross wants to play.

“What, you wouldn’t like that? But Brian never pokes me, never messes with me, never whines at me to play with him like a little puppy. Maybe I’ll go call him up right now and see if he can record a few episodes instead of you.”

Barry lets go of Ross’ wrists, letting his arms fall back to his sides. He leans to the side, as though he’s about to grab his phone from his back pocket, but Ross grabs his wrist with both of his hands.

“N-no please. I promise I’ll be patient and wait. Don’t call Brian. I just really want to play with you.”

Barry cocks an eyebrow at him, a gleam in his eye. He’s actually enjoying himself a lot more than he expected to, and he’s not complaining. He wraps one large hand around Ross’ petite ones, lifting them off of his wrist. He grabs him by the torso, lifting him off of his lap and gently tossing him onto the couch next to him. He stands up and faces Ross, bending over to look at him eye-to-eye. He grabs Ross’ chin, forcing him to look at him directly.

“Fine, I won’t call Brian. But only if you start listening to what I tell you. Will you do that for me, Ross? Will you listen to whatever I tell you?”

Ross balls up his fists in his lap and nods vigorously.

“Yes sir, uh, Barry. I’ll do whatever you tell me. I promise.”

Barry lets go of Ross’ chin and sits back down. He tries opening up the game file again after fiddling around with it, and it works. He makes a satisfied grunt and goes to turn on the capture when he notices a little red dot in the corner of the screen. He blinks and swallows thickly when he realizes what he did. At some point while he was fiddling with the files, he must have accidentally turned on the capture. Which means that he’s going to have some explaining to do when he turns in the footage to Kevin in the morning.


End file.
